Apaixonada,eu?
by Lady Bloody Mary
Summary: O que você faria se, se apaixonasse pelo garoto mais estranho da escola?
1. Reencontros e acasos

Reencontros e acasos

Era o primeiro dia de aula em Konoha High. E lá estava eu observando dentro do carro a movimentação do primeiro dia de aula numa cidade diferente, sem conhecer ninguém. Olhei para meu pai com uma expressão assustada e confusa ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar de volta, apenas dobrou o jornal e fechou olhos.

- Pai, eu posso vim amanha? Perguntei torcendo para ouvir um sim, me encarou totalmente serio.

- Ino, para de agir como uma garotinha de dois anos! Vamos você tem dezesseis anos, agora vai estudar! Ele abriu a porta e me empurrou para fora do carro.

Olhei para ele e depois segui rumo ao colégio. Ops... Esquece-se de me apresentar me chamo Ino Yamanaka tenho dezesseis anos e só tenho meu pai comigo minha mãe não sei e nem faço questão de saber na verdade. Bom eu morava em Tóquio, mas vida é injusta às vezes então estou aqui nesse cidade que é muito bonita por sinal!

Quando pisei meu pé no colégio tive uma doce surpresa, uma amiga de infância, gritei em plenos pulmões.

- Testuda! Gritei, fazendo todo no pátio me olhar.

- Hey, só que me chama é Porquinha! Ela se virou e me abraçou fortemente.

- Sakura, quanto tempo! Retribui ao abraço.

- Ino por que não me falou que venha para cá? Ela para de me abraça e me olhou.

- Affs eu pensei que você estava nos Estados Unidos! Cruze meus abraços.

- hum... Minha mãe se mudou para cá faz quatro semanas!

- Bom pelo menos não estarei sozinha aqui!

- Sim, então vamos!

- Sim, vamos!

Peguei os meus horários e vi que o primeiro que teria seria de Português logo observe o de Sakura ela ficaria na minha turma pelo menos isso. Caminhamos para sala quase vazia e sentamos no fundo da sala.

- Ino, o que você aprontou nesses anos? Ela virou para mim com um sorriso.

- Nada, minha vida estava normal, até meu pai falar que mudaríamos para Konoha!

Ela me olhou com uma expressão seria e depois começou a rir, bem na hora o professor entrou e começou a falar.

- Bom, me chamou Hatake Kakashi e sou professor de Português.

Affs... logo de português que péssima. E foi assim a noite toda conheci os professores de matemática, biologia e educação física!

O ultimo sinal bateu e seguimos rumo para fora daquela escola mórbida. Ao chegar ao portão esbarrei num garoto com vários piercing no rosto um olhar frio e desafiador. Encarou-me profundamente.

- Desculpa! Disse meio envergonhada

- ok! Ele se virou e saiu porta a fora com os amigos dele.

Olhei para Sakura que tinha uma expressão divertida, ao olhar-me rosto apavorado!

- Ino, calma ele não morde! Ela falou comigo já fora do colégio.

- Puz't eu me assustei, com a cara dele!

- Sei, eu te começo Ino. No final não é medo!

- Está insinuando o que? Olhei seria e com os braços cruzados.

- Nada! Deu nos ombros

- Nunca amaria um garoto com ele!

- Só te falou uma coisa: nunca diga nunca!

- Ta escutado muito Justin Bieber ,não acha! Agora ela ficou brava comigo

- Affs... Antes que eu esqueça o nome dele é Sabaku no Gaara, ele irmão da Temari!

- Da Temari, coitada! Ri do meu comentário seguido pela testuda.

Não falei mais nada, até por que isso não me interessava, eu estava cansada e não estava a fim de discutir com ela. Por que vou cair na real eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista, nunca acreditei ou perderia meu tempo com essas infantilidades estupidas!


	2. Conflitos

Quando cheguei, em casa apenas me joguei no sofá e dormi ali mesmo. Mais tarde um barulho me desperta do meu sono. Meu celular estava tocando e vibrando insistentemente pelo jeito era alguém me ligando, peguei o celular e olhei o visor indicando ser meu pai ligando. Atendi ao telefone com certa preguiça.

- Alô! Minha voz soou rouca e baixa.

- Alô, Filha sou eu seu pai! Ele parecia nervoso.

- Hum... Sim o que o senhor quer? Perguntei.

- Liguei para te avisar que não vou voltar para casa durante três meses, por causa de uma reunião em Londres e depois outra no Brasil.

- Como assim três meses? Como vou me alimentar? Supressa com ha noticia saltei do sofá ficando de pé.

- Olha, deixei em cima da cômoda da sala um cartão com ele você pode comprar as coisas necessárias durante este tempo.

- Pai, te amo e se cuida, não esquece do presente ta bom! Sorri.

- Deixa comigo, te amo se cuida.

Desliguei o telefone, ainda meio atordoada por ter sido bruscamente acordada tateei no escuro até encontra o abajur o ligando em seguida. Voltei a me sentar no sofá meio sonolenta olhei para a janela meio aberta e viu que estava chovendo há algum tempo. Peguei minha mochila e subi a escada até meu quarto jogou a mochila de lado e fui tomar um banho longo. Ao sair do banho procurei pelo guarda roupas uma camisola qualquer voltei para cama dormindo novamente.

Acordei era uma e quinze da tarde, logo tratei de me levantar e procurar ao para comer e depois liguei para Sakura.

- Alô!

- Alô, fala Porquinha! Falou Sakura

- Iai esta fazendo o que?

- Nada, por quê?

- Tipo eu estava pensando se você não quer sair comigo?

- Demorou passa aqui em casa!

- Certo!

Só subi ao quarto troque de roupa e fui de encontro a Sakura.

Minutos mais tarde cheguei à casa da Testuda.

- Ino adivinha o que aconteceu ontem, depois que você foi embora?

- A não faço a mínima ideia!

- O Sasuke veio falar comigo!

- Serio? Quem é Sasuke? Perguntei

- É um garoto que eu tava afim faz um tempo, ele morou nos Estados Unidos também, por que essa cara de sofrimento?

- A meu pai vai passar três meses fora de casa!

- Ata...

Passamos a tarde toda conversando e falando sobre musicas, moda, eventos e etc. Estava dando cinco e cinquenta quando voltei para casa.

Rapidamente tomei outro banho e fui escolher minha roupa para escola. Peguei uma Blusa de frio fina preta e depois uma camiseta preta escrita Slipknot, vesti uma calça jeans com vários rasgos e calcei um all star preto peguei minha mochila e fui para escola.

No meio do caminho esbarei novamente naquele metatério do dia anterior. Ele me olhou e falou algo.

- Você tem dois os olhos pra que? Ele não demostrava nenhuma emoção.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você para bem na frente do portão! Ele me provocou agora ele ia escuta.

- Oh, loirinha você é muito irritante!

- A seu cabelo de fogo, vai se ferra!

- Para o seu bem é melhor você calar a boca.

- Serio? Por que você vai fazer?

- Isso!

Na hora ele me puxou para um canto escuro em frente da escola e me prensou na parede, sussurrando no meu ouvindo.

- Garota é melhor tomar cuidado ao desafiar alguém!

- AA.. Não consegui se quer completar uma frase inteira devido à aproximação dos nossos corpos, senti a respiração dele chegar mais até que finalmente ele me beijou, demorou um pouco até corresponder.

Gaara interrompeu o beijo e simplesmente saiu de lá entrando no colégio me deixando ali fora, não conseguia pensar, andar ou respira direito.

Ainda assim andei para dentro da escola, caminhei pelo corredor até que o vi novamente conversando com os seus amigos desvie o olhar e segui para minha sala. As aulas começaram e não havia prestado atenção e nenhuma delas.

Meu Deus o que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu não posso esta gostando dele assim, eu só o vi uma vez? Eu nunca me apaixonarei por esse idiota, não eu não posso! Meu coração é mais blindado que carro forte ele nunca encontrará o amor!


	3. Encontros e Reecontros

Graças a Deus, hoje não vou à escola! Vou para o aeroporto espera meu irmão, que nunca mais vir. Levantei super feliz e fui ao meu guarda roupas escolhe minha roupa. Olhei em volta peguei uma blusa preta larga que ia até metade das coxas, depois encontrei uma legge roxa e um cinto branco. Rapidamente me veste e fui para o aeroporto de taxi.

Chegando ao aeroporto dei de cara com meu irmão já me esperando.

- Po! Que demora foi essa? Ele me olhou irritado.

- Oi pra você também! Agora eu moro longe do aeroporto!

- Affs... Cadê o pai?

- Deidara ele esta em viagem!

- Quanto tempo?

- Tres meses!

Ele me olhou e logo um sorriso se formou no rosto, sabia que ele tava aprontando.

- Ino, a galera da banda vai lá pra casa!

- ta bom, por mim beleza!

Ele pegou a mala e voltamos para casa, pois logo, logo a banda estaria aqui então tratei de trancar meu quarto para receber aquele povo.

Dez minutos mais tardes a turma toda já estava em casa.

- Gente olha quem está aqui! Deidara me puxou para a sala com tudo.

- Nossa Ino quanto tempo! Recebi um abraço de todos logo de uma vez.

- gente vocês vão me mata assim! Todo mundo rindo.

- Pois bem o que a gente faz agora? Konan pergunta e todos olham para minha direção.

- O que foi? Perguntei enquanto me dirigia à porta de entrada.

- Ino, queríamos saber se você não pode ensaiar com a gente? Sasori me pergunta.

- Nossa, vocês sabem que não posso mais fazer isso!

- Ensaiar, por favor, não custa nada. Hidan se pronunciou ali.

- Tudo bem, não custa nada!

- Antes queremos sabe, tem musica nova?

- Com certeza, daqui pode sair um disco novo!

Todos foram para o estúdio que meu pai fiz para mim antes de mudamos para cá. Peguei as letras das musicas para ensaiarmos.

- Bom esta musica eu fiz depois daquele dia então na suas posições vamos lá.

Acordado e Vivo

Ino

Eu estou em guerra com o mundo e eles

Tentam me colocar na escuridão

Eu luto para encontrar minha fé

Enquanto durmo em seus braços

Está ficando difí cil permanecer acordado

E as minhas forças estão desaparecendo rápido

Você respira em mim uma última vez

Refrão

Estou de acordado, estou vivo

Agora eu sei no que eu acredito em meu interior

Agora é a minha vez

Eu farei o que eu quiser, porque esta é minha vida

Aqui agora,

Vou permanecer no caminho e nunca voltar atrás

Agora eu sei no que eu acredito em meu interior

Estou acordado, estou vivo

Deidara

Estou em guerra com o mundo por que eu

Nunca venderei minha alma

Eu já me decidi

Não importa o que, eu não posso ser comprado ou vendido

Quando minha fé começa a enfraquecer

E sinto que estou desistindo

Você respira em mim de novo

Abro caminho

Acordando, acordando

No escuro

Posso sentir você quando durmo

Em Seus Braços sinto você respirar em mim

Para sempre cuide deste coração que te darei

Para sempre viverei para Você...

- Nossa Ino musica muito linda!

- obrigada. Assim passamos o dia todo cantando e ensaiando.

* * *

><p>Musica do Skillet - Awake And Alive<p> 


	4. Lost In Paradise

Me soltei o dele sai correndo, desesperada, assustada, confusa , medo e em pânico. Eu olhava para atrás e ele estava lá gritando meu nome, tentando a todo custo me pegar.. Eu corri...

Sai do estúdio, muito cansada e fui direto pro meu quarto. Para ter mais um pesadelo.

_Eu estive acreditando em algo tão distante_

_Como se eu fosse humana_

_E eu estive negando esse sentimento de falta de esperança_

_Em mim, em mim._

"Naquela noite os fantasmas do meu passado voltam a me assuntar novamente.

Tudo estava escuro como uma noite sem lua. Comecei a caminhar perdida. Aos poucos vi ao longe uma fraca luz se forma e dela sair uma pessoa...

_Todas as promessas que fiz_

_Só para deixar você para baixo_

_Você acreditou em mim, mas eu estou despedaçada_

- Ino, lembra você me prometeu, lembra! A sombra falava comigo bravamente.

- Como assim? Eu só ensaie com eles! Eu sabia quem era e teme muito por isso.

- Você é fraca, mole, você é culpada pela minha morte Ino, pela minha morte.

De repente a luz ficou forte, e iluminou o lugar onde estava na estrada novamente perdida.

_Eu não deixei nada para trás_

_E tudo o que eu sinto é esse querer cruel_

_Nós estivemos caindo por todo esse tempo_

_E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

Olhe em volta é lá estava minha antiga casa, meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão e ele. As vozes gritam meu nome no meio das chamas que cobriam a casa, morta já estava minha mãe meu pai chora copiosamente, meu irmão queria entra para me salvar mais... As chamas consumiam pouco a pouco a casa.

_Embora eu gostasse se o passado não existisse_

_Ele ainda existe_

_E embora eu gostasse de sentir_

_Que pertenço a esse lugar_

_Eu estou tão assustada quanto você_

_Ele entrou e me salvou e morreu em meu lugar..._

_Eu não deixei nada para trás_

_E tudo o que eu sinto é esse querer cruel_

_Nós estivemos caindo por todo esse tempo_

_E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

A culpa sonda meu corpo a anos e nunca vou me perdoar por esse dia...

Fuja, fuja

_Um dia nós não sentiremos mais essa dor_

_Tire tudo do caminho, sombras suas_

_Porque elas não vão me deixar ir_

O escuro voltou novamente para minha mente só a voz ficaram sós os sussurros...

_Não tenho nada agora_

_E tudo o que sinto é essa vontade cruel_

_Temos caído por todo esse tempo_

_E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

Acordaram-me novamente..."

Acordei assusta e sair correndo para fora da minha casa. Corre, corre até cansar e me sentar num banco qualquer da rua e chorei o que há anos guardei só pra mim.

Escutei um barulho de carro vindo em direção onde estava sentada, como aquela parte da cidade era mal iluminada então não me veriam ali.

O carro parou do outro lado da rua e saltaram de dentro cinco pessoas, apenas duas do grupo eu conhecia um era o Gaara aquele insuportável e o outro era meu melhor amigo Shikamaru. Não evitei e fui em direção deles.

- Irmãos ligam avisando que vem visitá-los! Falei se me importa com os olhares confusos!

- Só se sua irmã não uma problemática! Shikamaru falou me dando um abraço.

- Nossa! Tava morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também! Gente essa é a Ino minha irmã!

Olhos supressos me encaram novamente.

- Oiiie! Shika posso conversa com você é muito importante?

- Licença gente!

Fomos um pouco acima de onde estávamos.

- Eu sonhei com ele novamente!

- Ino...Como você chegou aqui?

- Correndo!

- De novo fugindo?

- Ele tava lá em casa, eu precisei não teve escolha!

- Ino passou três anos você precisa supera isso! Ele me olhou

- Como, me fala, ninguém sabe a verdade, ninguém!

- Eu estou aqui, passou!

- Não ele vai... (Chorando)... vai . Olhei em volta e lá estava ele deformando, queimando e olhando para mim ele vinha caminhando lentamente, lentamente.

-NÃO... ELE ESTAVA ALI, ELE VAI ME LEVA, POR FAVOR, NÃO DEIXA... Na minha frente tudo ficou escuro.


	5. Detroit Panic

Meus olhos não viram mais nada, apenas uma densa escuridão não sabia onde estava, mas sentia-me corpo cair sem encontra o chão, sem encontra o fim...

Quando acordei deitada em uma cama Box, minha cabeça doía levemente, olhei ao redor e vi que não estava no meu quarto e também não fazia ideia de quem seria.

- Acordou loirinha? Essa voz era familiar só não me lembro de quem era.

- Onde estou? Quando me levantei me deparei com ele Gaara. Observei-o pela primeira vez, tinha os olhos tão claros que pareciam aguas verdes, ao redor dos mesmos um delineador bem forte. E na testa uma tatuagem em kanji escrito "Amor", seu corpo era bem definido se posso disser assim.

- O quarto é meu, o Shikamaru te trouxe aqui, depois que você desmaiou. Explicou-me

- Você é fã do Detroit Panic? Perguntei pelo pôster.

- Não muito, acho o som muito bom, mas dos cd onde tinha a Panic cantando! Fiquei supressa a Panic na verdade era eu, no tempo que não tinha medo de palco ou multidões.

- Acho que ela nunca mais irá cantar! Falei automaticamente.

- Hum... É uma boa cantora.

Detroit Panic é a banda que meu irmão com seus amigos, eles são tão idiotas, mas eu amo a presença deles na minha vida.

- Naninha, você está viva fiquei tão preocupado! Deidara me agarrou com força

- Affs, foi só um pesadelo, nada mais que isso! Bufei

- Certo vamos para casa, o Itachi esta- lá e quer fala com você. Puxando-me pelo braço.

- Serio? Vamos

Dei meus agradecimentos para Shikamaru pela a paciência em cuidar de mim, e agradeci ao Gaara pela cama fornecida como sempre me ignorou completamente. Desci as escadas do apartamento com presa e segui para a garagem junto com o Deidara e fomos direto para minha casa, ver o meu outro irmão de coração.

- Onii-san, cadê você? Gritei quando cheguei a casa.

- Ino, quanto tempo não acha? Itachi apareceu me dando um forte abraço – Você não mudou nadinha desses três anos que se passaram como vão as coisas resolveu voltar a cantar? Perguntou depois que desfez o abraço.

- Não, não vou voltar a cantar, não quero nunca mais pisar aos palcos, não quero nunca mais! Os presentes me olharam de forma triste mais entenderam.

-Tudo bem então! Ele sorriu para mim.

- Certo o que você queria comigo?

Ele seguiu para o sofá vazio e depois sorriu.

- Eu tenho uma nova musica, quer escutar?

- Sim, deixa busca o violão. Peguei o violão e o entreguei e começou a cantar

_Tenho sido amaldiçoado, tenho sido crucificado_

_Tenho sido espancado por aqueles que me rejeitam_

_Eu tenho sido cortado, eu tenho estado aberto_

_Eu estive abalado por aqueles que eu pensava que amava_

_Você me deixou aqui como um contorno de giz_

_Na calçada esperando pela chuva apagar, apagar_

_Você fica voltando à cena do crime_

_Mas os mortos não podem falar e não há nada a dizer_

_Tudo o que você deixou para trás é um contorno de giz..._

- Já acabou? Perguntei e teme a resposta.

- Não, mas o resto só no dia do lançamento dela.

- Malvado você.

- E você?

- Eu? O que tenho eu?

- Nenhuma musica nova?

- Não terminei ainda! Gente eu vou dormi, boa noite! Eu subi para me quarto, tomei um banho –Foi um dia cansativo! Sussurrei dormindo

Na casa de Gaara

"Aquela garota é intrigante" Pensa ele deita na cama sem conseguir dormi. Ela apenas olhava para o teto com suas mãos voltadas para trás da cabeça.

A mãe dele fez uma escolha morrer ou matar seu filho, ela escolheu salva-lo, mas o seu marido o odiou por que perdeu a mulher que amava. Seu pai o maltrata e era indiferente a todo que a criança fazia. Até que um dia ele matou um tio seu, por que ele o deferiu uma tapa no rosto. Depois disso, amor ele nunca soube o que era isso!

"Intrigante" seria perto de saber o que era amor na visão dele?

Gaara tive, varias mulheres nesses vinte poucos anos que viveu, mas nunca amou nenhuma delas, nunca se deu o trabalho de se preocupar com elas. Amor para ele era um sentimento fora do alcance...

O dia amanheceu frigido, pesado não tinha céu azul hoje nem nuvens, o vento soprava geladamente. Ino já estava de pés por seu pai havia lhe mando um e-mail, pedido para cuidar da floricultura que já estava pronta, rapidamente fez sua higiene e se arrumou para o trabalho de hoje na nova filial.

Daqui umas horas meu irmão voltaria para Inglaterra para grava o novo álbum.

Caminhei para a floricultura levando roupas e material por que de iria para escola!

O movimento estava baixo, quase ninguém entrou na loja por sorte tinha vindo comigo o meu violão, talvez fosse hora de compor uma musica nova. Peguei meu caderno e comecei a rabisca umas frases.

Quando olhei para o relógio eram cinco horas e logo teria que me arruma é ir para escola.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora, tinha até desistindo de fazer- lá, mas depois pensei e melhor e vi que valia a pena termina a fic!<p> 


	6. Confição

"Realmente um garoto estranho" Pensava comigo enquanto seguia para o colégio.

Era tão estranho olhar em volta e ver que se passaram três anos, e mesmo assim as cicatrizes ainda esta viva desse jeito em mim.

Naquela noite eu perdi minha madrasta, eu a consideravam minha mãe legitima, pós a biológica fugiu e me abandonou com meu pai. A noite toda, meu pai tentava convencê-la a fica por mim e pelo Deidara, mas foram palavras jogadas ao vento, palavras que foram vazias. Pela manha havia partido, nunca chorei por ela! Mas, depois meu pai se casou novamente com a Lily uma mulher maravilhosa. Mais tarde ganhei meu irmão mais novo Aiko agora ele ter uns cinco anos e logo se mudara para cá. Desde morte da mãe meu pai resolveu deixo morando com os avos mais sempre visitamos eles. Acho que amanha Aiko vai esta comigo.

Quando notei já estava atravessando o portão para mais uma noite de aula. O colégio é enorme e só funciona a noite é o único da cidade, bom que vampiros existem, eu acredito, tirando os professores que sugam até o tutano do osso, o único que sobrou foi o Gaara com aquela expressão "_Eu devoro até sua alma_" Ri do pensamento. Passei pelo pátio animadamente, quando uma mão me parou.

"Quem será o imbecil dessa vez" Respirei fundo e me virei para trás para ter uma supressa.

- Deidara? Gritei

- Eu sei que você me ama, mais não grita! Parou de me segura.

- Você não ia para Londres? Perguntei super, mega, hiper curiosa.

- Affs... Vou só mês que vem se esqueceu de que você pediu para a banda tocar na semana cultura do colégio? Ele me olhou serio e depois riu.

- Ia diretora deixou?

- Você já foi vem quem é a diretora do colégio?

- Não!

- Vai lá então!

Fique curiosa, e segui para a direção, que diretora em seu estado normal deixaria Detroit Panic tocar em um colégio? Bati três vezes na porta e uma voz soou dentro entrei.

- Ino? Minha princesa como vai você? Meus olhos quase saltaram para fora quando olhei a loira a minha frente.

- Tia Tsunade? A senhora e a diretora? Como?

- Muitas perguntas, minha cara! Sente-se. Apontou o sofá de frente a janela.

- Agora estava, explicado a felicidade do Onee- chan! Ri por lembra que depois que Liysandra foi embora ela cuidava de mim e do Deidara. Meu pai morria de raiva quando chegava a casa e encontrava toda bagunçada e suja.

- Poxa, nem para o papai avisar que era você a diretora ele avisou! Falei emburrada.

Ela começou a rir como uma criança.

Tsunade era irmã do meu pai, totalmente diferente dele sempre reclamou de Liysandra por ser descuida de desleixada em relação à família. Elas se odiavam profundamente.

- Criança, cadê Inoshi? Perguntou tomando um gole de saquê.

- Viajando, por três meses! Falei seria e meio triste.

- AQUELE HOMEM! Pegou o celular e discou e logo em segui pode-se ouvir gritou do outro lado da linha. Deveria ser meu pai já que ela sempre fora assim com ele.

- Tia, vou para sala! Levantei-me indo em direção da porta.

- Esta bem! E fechei a porta logo em seguida

Estava entrando na sala quando Sakura me puxou para perto dela.

- Porquinha, por que não me falou que Detroit Panic ia tocar aqui? Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nem eu sabia meu irmão só me falou agora! Falei no mesmo tom de voz.

- Você vai cantar? Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, não superei o medo ainda!

- Serio, para de se lamentar, Aishiteru quer voltar e só falta você!

Olhei supressa para ela. Aishiteru era a banda formada por mim no vocal, Sakura Haruno guitarra e vocal, Tenten Mitsashi ficava na bateria, Hinata Hyuuga no baixo e Temari no Sabaku guitarra e vocal também. Ficamos no topo muito tempo até quase sermos mortas por um fã louco e obcecado pela gente. No final do ano para o nosso bem nos separamos.

- Olá alunos meu nome é Asuma e serie seu professor de historia! Abra os livros na pagina 19 e leiam.

Os restos das aulas passaram voando e logo chegou o intervalo.

- Amiga, eu quero você feche os olhos e confie em mim, tenho uma supressa para você. Bom, duvidei daquilo, mas fechei meus olhos me deixei guiar pela Sakura.

- Pode abrir! Assim que os abrir, muitas pessoas sorriam em mim direção.

- INO-CHAN! Gritou um garotinho vindo à minha direção.

- Aiko, como você cresceu! Peguei-o no colo o mesmo me abraçou. – O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?

- Ino, você esta ficando que nem o dobe aqui, lerda! Sasuke falou fazendo todos os presentes caírem na gargalhada. (Sim, eu conheço o Sasuke, só não pensava que foi esse o irmão do Itachi)

- Teme, cala a boca!? Naruto falou.

Nossa tinha me esquecido completamente, nem lembrava que mês era esse nem nada. Mas estava feliz que todos estavam ali. Era o aniversario da Banda Detroit.

- Ino, Sakura ligou contando que você havia se mudando para Konoha e nos contou, então queríamos comemoram que você estava perto de nos mais uma vez. Deidara sorriu pela fala.

"_Era o dia mais quente do ano, enquanto corria Sakura vinha na minha direção com um besouro enorme, odiava insetos e ela sabia disso e corria atrás de mim com ele nas mãos._

_- Sakura já falei parar com isso. Falava enquanto corria feita louca._

_- É só um besourinho, mó filhote! Ela ria._

_Olhei para trás, então bate em alguém! Já ia pedir desculpas quando via quem era comecei a rir. Naruto estirando no chão._

_- Ino, você não tem olho não é? Perguntou furioso enquanto levantava._

_- Naruto, perdeu, eu ganhei! Sasuke surgiu correndo por entres as arvores mostrando a língua para o Naruto. "Depois de um tempo o resto da turma apareceu para completa a festa daquele maravilhoso verão"_

_-_ Ino que tal um pouco me Panic? Sasori gritou em cima do talco.

- Vamos lá! Solta o Som, Tobi! Gritei pro Tobi aumenta o som.

_Você diz que se sente tão para baixo_

_Toda vez que eu me viro_

_E você diz que você já deveria ter ido embora_

Logo, o auditório estava lotado, ouvia meu irmão cantar..,

_E você acha que tudo está errado_

_E me pergunta como aguentar_

_Nós conseguiremos por mais um dia, apenas aguente_

_Porque a vida começa agora_

_Você fez tudo o que poderia para matar você de alguma maneira_

_E você está tão pra baixo_

_Mas você vai sobreviver de alguma forma, porque a vida começa agora_

Gaara, estava em um canto apenas, olhando a multidão animadamente, me pergunto se ele foi assim, quieto...sei lá calmo.

_Eu odeio ver você cair_

_Eu vou tirá-lo do chão_

_Eu assisti o peso do seu mundo desmoronar_

_E agora é sua a chance de seguir em frente_

_Mudar a maneira de como você tem vivido há tanto tempo_

_E encontrar a força que você teve no interior o tempo todo_

_Porque a vida começa agora_

_Você fez tudo o que poderia para matar você de alguma maneira_

_E você está tão pra baixo_

_Mas você vai sobreviver de alguma forma, porque a vida começa agora_

Ele havia notado que eu o estava o observando e caminhou até minha direção.

_Toda essa dor_

_Pegue esta vida e a faça ser sua_

_Todo esse ódio_

_Pegue o seu coração e o deixe amar de novo_

_Você vai sobreviver de alguma forma_

_A vida começa agora_

_Você fez tudo o que poderia para matar você de alguma maneira_

_E você está tão pra baixo_

_A vida começa agora_

_Você fez tudo o que poderia para matar você de alguma maneira_

_E você está tão pra baixo_

_A vida começa agora_

Puxou-me para fora do auditório.

- Por que... Você me encara? Parecia que ele temia a resposta.

- Por nada! Esta perto dele, me deixa confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos. _"Como eu pensei nisso?"_

**_-_** Você não entendeu! Ninguém entendeu! Ele me olhava nos olhos, quase como se se procura a resposta neles.

- Do que você esta falando? Queria sair, e voltar para o show.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, e então me beijou. Foi calmo diferente do primeiro agressivo, possessivo, esse não foi cheio... Cheio de _AMOR_! Gaara estava em abraçando enquanto me beijava me tocava. Segundos mais tarde nos separamos e ele me encarou novamente.

- Eu estou falando, que eu... Eu... Gosto de você! Ao termina na frase eu estava muito vermelha, apenas o abracei.


End file.
